Ice Make Fox
by Dis Lexic
Summary: When Naruto meets the Kyuubi after a particularly bad beating, Naruto is taught a form of combat from before the Sage of the Six Paths. Naru/Fem-Haku


Ice Make Fox

When Naruto meets the Kyuubi after a particularly bad beating, Naruto is taught a form of combat from before the Sage of the Six Paths. Naru/Fem-Haku

**Ya know, there are no stories (that I can find) where people in the Naru-verce get Fairy Tail magic. I'm sure you can guess exactly whose magic Naruto has in this story. Not sure who else will get magic, but I do know two people who will. If anyone has any ideas, suggestions are always welcome. Expect quite a few characters from other stories to appear here. The reason being is that the Bjuus sentience has to come from somewhere. In this story, the Sage pulled the souls of those who sacrificed themselves for a noble cause to create the Bijuu. If you have some ideas for me to use, send them my way. Just a quick question to make your brain work. Do you think that Natsu would be able to eat Amatarasu?**

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 1

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" shouted the small blond as he took in his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was being beaten to a pulp by the fools in the village and now he was in a sewer. As he looked around, he heard the sound of crying coming from somewhere off to his left. Being the curious kid he was, Naruto began to make his way towards the sound. As he did, the air seemed to get colder, and the water began to freeze whist the walls were covered in frost. Eventually the shivering blond found himself in front of a frost covered cage from which the sobbing was coming from.

"Hello?" questioned Naruto, peering into the darkness behind the bars. There was a slight shuffling sound before a woman appeared from the darkness. She was of average height and was dressed in a tan jacket with a black collar, jeans and a red tank top. She had short, black hair and black eyes. Her face was stained with tear marks and her eyes still swimming with unshed tears.

The two looked at each other for a moment before the woman burst into tears again.

"I'm -sob- so sorry -sob- Naruto," she sobbed, falling to her knees and burying her face in her hands.

"Why are you crying? Where are we? Why are you apologising to me? Who are you? Why is it so cold? How do you know my name?" asked Naruto in a machine gun manor making the woman chuckle wetly.

"You sure ask a lot of questions," she said making the blond blush, "But, in no particular order, your mind, the cold is my fault, its technically my fault you're a pariah and my name is Ur, or the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Naruto was silent for a moment as he digested what Ur had told him before the last statement clicked.

"How can you be the Kyuubi? I thought that the Yondaime killed it," he asked.

"No human can kill a Bijuu, Naruto," said Ur, "the best he could do was seal me inside the only child born that day."

now, contrary to popular belief, Naruto was not the loud-mouthed idiot he made himself out to be so it didn't take him long to figure it out.

"So the villagers were right," he said with his head bowed, "I really am a demon."  
**"Ice-make, hammer," **said a voice before Naruto found himself faceplanting the frost covered ground with a large bump on his head. The boy looked up and saw that Ur now had a hammer made of ice in her hand and a tick mark on her head.

"Pay close attention Naruto cus I'm only gonna say this once," she said, lifting the hammer threateningly as Naruto made to open his mouth, "You are not the Kyuubi, I am. You are my warden. You hold me within you, like a sheath holds a sword. You. Are. Not. The . Kyuubi. Got it?"

Naruto slowly nodded his head as he got to his feet.

"Good," said Ur smiling at the blond, "Now, do you have any questions?"

"Are you really the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked seriously, "It's just that everyone describes you as a bloodthirsty beast bent on destruction."

Ur winced at that.

"Yes, I am the Kyuubi," she said, "But you should know that I did not attack Konoha through my own will. A man in an orange mask hypnotised me after tearing from my previous container just after she gave birth when the seal was at its weakest. The Yondaime had no choice but to seal me into you with the help of his wife, even if she was weak from having me torn out of her."

Naruto thought about what she said and began to piece something together. Ur had been sealed into him because he was the only baby born on that day. The Yondaimes wife was the previous holder of the Kyuubi and the seal was weakest after giving birth. That meant that...

"You mean the Yondaime is my father?" shouted Naruto, jolting Ur from her memories.

"That didn't take you long," she said with a grin, "Yes, your father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and Yellow Flash. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the Nidiame Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Konohas Red Death."

"Can you tell me about them?" the young blond asked with tears in his eyes.

"I can," said Ur, before telling the blond all about his parents. By the time she had finished, Naruto had moved inside the cage and was sitting in the foxes lap as he listened. After a minute or two of silence, Ur spoke up again.

"Naruto, do you want to learn Maker Magic?" she asked getting a confused look from the blond.

"What's Maker Magic?" he asked.

"Maker Magic is where you use your magical energy, or Chakra in this world, to create something out of an element," explained Ur, "You see, I wasn't always the Kyuubi. I was once a human that lived in a land called Fiore and was considered a master of Ice Make magic. I sacrificed myself to seal away a demon to save my students; much like your father did for the village. After that, the Sage of Six Paths pulled my soul from limbo to give the Kyuubi sentence. As such, I have both the Kyuubis power and my own from when I was alive. The other Bijuu are the same. We were all created from the soul of a person who had sacrificed themselves. If you want, I can teach you Ice Make."

Naruto remained silent for a few seconds before nodding.

"Great, now you should wake up," said Ur as Naruto began to fade, "The old man's worried about you."

Naruto nodded as his body began to fade as he was pulled back into the waking world.

The blond opened his eyes and found himself looking up at the white ceiling of the hospital. Again. Turning his head to the side, Naruto saw the Hokage sitting in a chair at his bedside, reading a little orange book and giggling slightly.

"Um, Jiji?" he croaked. The book vanished in a flash and the old man was looking at Naruto with worry in his eyes.

"Are you OK Naruto?" he asked, looking down at the boy he considered his grandson.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied before falling silent for a moment before speaking up again, "Why didn't you tell me the Kyuubi was sealed inside of me?"

"How did..?" asked the Hokage.

"I met her," said Naruto.

"Wait, her?" asked the old man.

"The Kyuubi's female and actually quite nice," said Naruto before telling the old man what Ur had told him, excluding that he knew who his parents were and that she was in fact a soul from another world and was going to teach him Maker Magic.

"So the Kyuubi was forced to attack?" asked the old man, getting a nod from Naruto before the boy asked if he could leave, getting a sigh and a nod from the old man, prompting the little blond to jump up and run from the room.

That night, Naruto was back in the seal standing in front of Ur, eagerly awaiting his first lesson in Ice Make magic.

"Alright, let's get started," said Ur, "Strip down to your underwear."

Naruto gaped at her for a moment.

"But it's freezing in here," he said looking around at the frozen wasteland that was the inside of the sphere.

"So?" said Ur, causing the blond to look back at her and blush as she had stripped down to her bra and panties, "How can you expect to control ice if you feel the cold?"

Naruto grumbled but complied, stripping down to his black boxers.

The next few hours consisted of running through the snow covered mountains that, somehow, existed behind the seal. The nights continued to be like this, Naruto training in Ice Magic, whilst the days were spent in the library, in a henge of course, reading about history, Jutsu theory and many other subjects. He also spent a long time in isolated training grounds practising the physical parts of being a Ninja, such as weapon skills and Chakra control. All of this was because Naruto was determined to live up to his parent's legacy. When he was ten, he entered the Academy, hiding behind the mask of an idiotic prankster, although he refused to wear the orange jumpsuit that Ur suggested he wear. The only people who knew his true face was his teacher, Ur and the snake mistress Anko, who he had met whilst training in Training Ground 44. Anko had taken to training him in the Ninja arts when she found out that the Teachers at the academy were about as much use as a chocolate teapot. He'd also somehow picked up a habit of randomly stripping down to his underwear every now and again. Ur told him that one of her previous students had the same habit although he was much worse than Naruto.

Anyway, back on track, Naruto was heading into the academe for the last time. Today was the day they would be assigned their teams. He had passed the exam as one of the top five students. **(AN I really don't feel like covering the exam seeing as everyone knows how it goes. If you don't, go somewhere else.)** Not that he was surprised by that, what with all the training he had done over the years. He could have made Rookie of the Year, but that would result in Sasuke getting all high and mighty. The blond was dressed in his Ninja uniform, consisting black ANBU style pants and shirt with a white jacket over the top. Around his neck he wore a pendant shaped like a sword.

He entered the classroom and made his way to the back where Hinata Hyuuga was sitting. The bluenette used to have a massive crush on the blond until he told her he wasn't interested in her like that. After that, the two started to see one another as siblings and Naruto helped Hinata with her confidence problem.

"Morning Imoto," said Naruto.

"Morning Aniki," said Hinata, rubbing her leg.

"Your father made you fight your sister again, didn't he?" questioned Naruto, looking at the injured appendage.

"Yes, he did," said Hinata, "I won and he still acted like a bastard because my sister was able to get me with a strike."

Naruto nodded whilst discreetly looking to make sure no one was watching, before he placed his fist on his open palm and focused his magic. A small, blue magic circle appeared above his hands before he moved it to reveal a palm sized chunk of ice that he handed to Hinata.

"Thanks," she muttered, placing the ice on her sore leg, "By the way, where are your clothes?"

"ACK!" yelped Naruto, quickly snatching up his clothes and putting them back on. Before Sakura could see and smack him silly again.

At that moment, Iruka arrived and began the session with a long winded speech about how he was proud of everyone. Eventually, he wound up and FINALLY got to the team announcement.

"Now, team 1..." yeah, we don't need to know the nameless teams.

"...Team seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno..." "CHA, BEAT THAT INO-PIG!" "... and Kiba Inuzuka, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake.

Team Eight will consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki, your Sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi.

Team nine is still in circulation.

Team Ten will consist of the new Ino Yamanaka, Shino Abarume and Chogi Akamichi, your Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi.

Wait here for your Sensei to arrive and know that whatever happens I will always be proud of you," finished Iruka. The class began to talk amongst themselves as Iruka left the room. Shortly after, the first Jonin arrived for their teams.

"Team 8 you're with me," said a woman from the door. She was a fairly tall and light-skinned woman with a slender build with long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She was wearing a bit of make-up, consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit consisted of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over that was a very broad material which resembled bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs were wrapped in bandages and she wore her forehead protector around her head and regular shinobi sandals.

"Naruto, your clothes," hissed Hinata as she made her way down to the door, prompting the blond to yelp and scrabble for his discarded togs.

The new team eight followed their new sensei to a nearby training ground where she leant against a tree and indicated to the Genin to take a seat.

"Hello, my name is Kurenai Yuri," she began, "Let's start by introducing ourselves. I'll start. I've already told you my name. My likes are my friends, my Surrogate sister Anko, Dango and Genjutsu. My dislikes are perverts, sexists, rapists and people who knock genjutsu. My hobby is creating mind scaring genjutsu and using them on perverts. My dream for the future is to see you lot make Jonin. You next Hinata."

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga," the girl began, "My likes are my nii-chan, Naruto-nee, weapons and the branch family. My dislikes are the main family, the Caged Bird Seal, the Junken and those who ridicule others. My hobby is training with my unique ability's. My dream for the future is to reform the Hyuuga without the Caged Bird Seal. Naruto, your clothes."

"GAK!"

"You next, Lazy boy," said Kurenai, somewhat confused as to why Naruto had stripped.

"Troublesome. My name is Shikamaru Nara," said the teen, "My likes are soft grass, clouds, shadows and peace and quiet. My dislikes are troublesome things and loud noises. My hobby is cloud watching. My dream for the future is to become an average ninja, get married, have a boy then a girl, retire and spend the rest of my life playing Shogi and Go."

"_Typical Nara, well, except for that last bit," _thought Kurenai before speaking up, "And finely, the stripper."

That comment got her a death-glare from Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," he began, randomly taking of his clothes again, "My likes are ice, foxes, Raman and Hinata-chan. My dislikes are those who can't tell the sword from the sheath, the weird stripping habit I have and the Civilian council. My hobbies are gardening, cooking and training. My dream for the future is to become Hokage so I can protect everyone in the village and, hopefully, have a big family."  
"Naruto, your cloths," said Hinata, getting another yelp from the boy and a weird look from Kurenai.

"Why does he keep stripping?" she asked.

"It's a habit he somehow acquired," said Hinata, "he doesn't notice until someone tells him."

Kurenai sweatdroped before getting back on track.

"Right, it's late now, so meet back here tomorrow for your final test to become Genin," said Kurenai.

"Um, Sensei, we've already passed the test," said Hinata.

"That test was just to weed out those who were capable of becoming Genin," said Kurenai, "There's one final test you must complete. Meet here at seven o'clock tomorrow morning and make sure you eat a good breakfast."

The three Genin nodded and got to their feet before heading off the training ground, talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, why don't we go get Raman?" suggested Naruto.

"Your clothes, Naruto," said Hinata without looking at her brother, "Sure, why not. The longer I can avoid going home, the better."

"Troublesome, sure, it's better than having to put up with my mom," said Shikamaru.

The conversation faded away as Kurenai sat down on the floor and pulled out a pack of cards.

She laid them out in a Tarot style and began flipping them over.

"This team will go far," she muttered before heading towards her favourite bar for a drink or ten.

**Done. This is slightly shorter than I would have liked, but this seemed to be a good a place as any to end. Every member of team 8 will have magic, take a guess who will have what. If anyone can guess Hinatas, I will give you a cyber-cookie. A few other characters in the series will have magic too, and the Jinchuriki will abilities from other series. Give me some ideas for who the other Bijuu could be! This is Dis Lexic signing off**


End file.
